Wish You Were
by itsxloveeee
Summary: I'm still in love with you, I wish you were. And I wish you were here. T&G.
1. Chapter 1

**A Story By itsxloveeee**

**I'm still in love with you, I wish you were. And I wish you were here. T&G.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from High School Musical.**

**--**

June 15, 2007

Albuquerque, New Mexico

I rolled over in my bed, hoping to wrap my arms around a beautiful brunette, my beautiful brunette. Instead, all I got was cold sheets and a piece of paper.

I opened my eyes and read,

Troy,

Last night was amazing. If I denied that, I would be insane. Please know that I care about you a lot, but I need to live my life happily. We are constantly arguing about stupid things or having sex. We never go out, and you hate being public about us. I am sorry to do this in a letter, but I couldn't bear to say it to your face…I want to break up. Meet me at my locker before first period.

Love,

Gabriella

She wrote Gabriella, not Brie. It really is over…we are over. Today is our last day of high school and this is how I am going to remember it…losing her.

--

I pulled into the school parking lot to be greeted by all of my closest friends. I ignored them and ran into the building.

There she is…my Brie. I ran as fast as I could to her, and she smiled at me as I raced over.

When I reached her, I panted, "Brie…you can't do this. I will change."

She shook her head gently and gently broke my heart, "I love you, Troy, and I always will, but I am not in love with you. The fire just…burned out. Don't change who you are, because someone will come around for you…someone that loves you. But it's not me. I'm sorry."

She shut her locker and walked away, leaving me alone and heartbroken.

June 15, 2009

New York, New York

NYU

I walked onto the campus of NYU, excited to have finally arrived. My first year of college was spent at Berkeley, mainly because I wanted to be closer to Gabriella. Well, that changed as soon as she broke up with me. I still spent a year there, applying to other colleges for transfer, and this one accepted.

I was given the position of captain on their basketball team because their captain graduated.

I am finally starting a life without Gabriella. Now, I can move on with my life officially.

OW! I collided with someone, and then I heard a thud. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful blonde on the floor, clutching her head.

I bent down to her level, "I am so sorry, I wasn't…"

She smiled and interrupted me, "Don't worry…I wasn't paying attention either."

I stood up and held my hand out for her. She took it and stood up, "My name is Brooke Andrews."

I replied, "Troy Bolton. Are you new?"

She nodded, "Yea…I transferred from Stanford with my best friend. She didn't really like California."

I hate that school…that is what I call the death school or _her _school. I shook it off and asked, "Do you want to look for our dorms together?"

She smiled and nodded, "That would be awesome."

We walked towards our rooms, surprisingly, we were in the same building and our rooms were next to each other. On our journey, we got to know each other really well. She went to Stanford as journalism major and I went to Berkeley for the same major. She is going to be the new captain for the basketball cheerleaders and I will be the captain of the basketball team. She loves to play video games, which surprised me. Also, she likes to stay in and be comfy rather than go out and dress up. We have so much in common it is crazy.

Once we reached our room, she got out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. After handing it to me, she said, "Call me Troy Bolton," and then she disappeared into her room.

I held onto that piece of paper closely and went over to my new room.

--

"I so cannot believe we are roommates!" I exclaimed to my best friend from Stanford, Brooke Andrews.

"I know! Oh my God, Gabriella, I met this amazingly gorgeous guy and he is our new neighbor!" She squealed.

"Really? What is he like?" I asked as I began to unpack some of my boxes.

She sat on her bed and smiled dreamily, "He is tall, blue eyes, plays basketball, and we have soo many things in common it is crazy! I gave him my number. Does that seem too desperate?!"

I giggled. You could tell she is already falling for this guy by the way she described him. I set the picture frame down and took a seat next to her, "Not at all…did he seem interested in you?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. I hate how she is so self-conscious when she has all of the guys drooling over her. I mean, she has the perfect body, beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect smile. Anyone would go crazy over her!

"Bee," that's my nickname for her, "I think you should go for it. He seems like a nice guy and definitely your type. Any guy would be crazy not to like you."

"You think so, El?" (That is her nickname for me)

I nodded, "Totally, but we have to unpack if we want to survive in this place!"

She giggled and we began to unpack and talk about our excitement for the new year.

--

Brooke Andrews. I will remember her. She is the first person I have even considered liking since Gabriella and I broke up.

I walked into my room to see a man unpacking his things on one of the beds. He turned around and began to speak, but there was no need to say anything.

"Chad?"

"Troy?"

We gave each other confused glances. What the hell was he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be at U of A?

"What are you doing here, man?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I got the co captain spot here, and that was a better offer to me. Now the question is, why aren't you in California trying to win Gabriella back?"

This time I shrugged, "She was over me, and besides…I am going to be the captain of the basketball team here."

"It's like a Wildcats reunion!" He cheered and I laughed at his stupidity, "Chad…you need more than two people for a reunion."

"I know," he said, "Zeke and Jason go and play ball here…remember?!"

"Oh yeah!" I realized, "I totally forgot about that. It will almost be our old team."

"Exactly! Now…let's unpack and catch up."

So that's what we did. He told me about him and Taylor while I told him about the blonde I met earlier.

This will be a year I will never forget.

--

"Brooke, this will be a year we never forget." I sighed and replaced a picture in one of the frames. I folded the picture I took out and put it in my drawer. _Goodbye Troy._

**For those who don't understand, the picture she replaced was a picture of Troy and that is why she said goodbye to it. That is the first chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Story By itsxloveeee**

_**I'm still in love with you, I wish you were. And I wish you were here. T&G.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from High School Musical. Just to let you know, I am making up some classes and majors for the school. I don't know if NYU offers these classes or not. I also do not own any lyrics in the story.**

**--**

I clutched my books to my chest as I walked off into the large campus. I was on a search for my fashion and design classroom and it has proved to be a difficult task.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with an afro and he was carrying a basketball. I turned around and it was my old friend, Chad Danforth.

I began to run and yelled, "CHAD!"

He looked my way and frowned, so I stopped running. He began to walk over to me and I stood there, looking at my feet. He is probably pissed at me for breaking up with Troy.

When Chad reached me, we stood in silence, until I said, "Hi."

Hi?! That is all I could come up with?!

"Hi. How have you been?"

I sighed. He doesn't want to talk to me, but I tried to keep the conversation going, "Good…I changed my major. I am doubling in fashion and music."

He nodded and looked away awkwardly before continuing, "Cool…I am majoring in media. Like filming and stuff."

"Cool." I said and we stood in another awkward silence.

He turned his head away and when he looked back at me, he scratched his neck.

I shifted nervously and quickly mumbled, "I'm just gonna….go." And I walked off without saying another word. I knew people were mad at me for what I did, but I never imagined our reunion to be like this.

I continued on my quest to find my class, cursing myself for hurting Troy like that.

--

I walked out of my room, ready for my first class of the new year, when I ran into Brooke.

She smiled and asked, "So…what class are you heading off to?"

"Oh, a music class…I am minoring in music." I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

She giggled, causing me to blush, "That is so weird! I am heading there too. I love music…especially writing and performing, so I decided to minor in it."

I sighed in relief and looked back at her, "Why not major in it?"

"Well," she said, "I know I couldn't be a musician, it's just not probable, so I went for my second love…writing. What about you?"

"Well, my first love is basketball, but in case that fell through, I decided to major in journalism, because I love to write. I am taking music for fun."

Brooke smiled and our eyes met for a moment. I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Shall we go to class, Troy Bolton?"

"We shall." I held my hand out for her and she took it. Then, we walked off to music together, and the entire time, I felt like I was in a cloud.

--

"El! El!" I screamed as I ran to my best friend.

"Bee! Bee!" She yelled back.

I laughed at her sarcastic tone, "So guess who is in my music class?!"

She shook her head and answered, "Mystery boy?"

I nodded excitedly, and she giggled, probably at how excited I am.

"Oh, and he is so talented! The teacher asked us to sing something, and his voice is like an angel." I began to stare off into space, remembering his smooth, yet husky voice…

**Flashback**

"**Mr. Bolton, what will you be singing for us?" The teacher asked curiously.**

**He picked up the guitar and said, "A song I wrote for my ex girlfriend. It's called 'A Little Too Not Over You'."**

**He began to strum the guitar and sing…**

_**Oohhhh oh, oh..**_

_**It never crossed my mind at all.**_

_**It's what I tell myself.**_

_**What we had has come and gone.**_

_**You're better off with someone else.**_

_**It's for the best, I know it is.**_

_**But I see you.**_

_**Sometimes I try to hide**_

_**What I feel inside,**_

_**And I turn around.**_

_**You're with him now.**_

_**I just can't figure it out.**_

_**Tell me why you're so hard to forget.**_

_**Don't remind me, I'm not over it.**_

_**Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.**_

_**I'm just a little too not over you.**_

_**Not over you....**_

**End of Flashback**

"Bee! Are you with me!?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face as I came back to reality.

I nodded and sighed, "He is too…" My phone began to beep and I opened it up to see I have a text message from a random number.

'_It's Troy Bolton. Want to work on the homework for our music class tonight?'_

I smiled and replied '_I'd love to. Meet me outside of our dorm building?'_

I sent the text and looked up to see a curious Gabriella. She asked, "So…was it mystery boy?"

I grinned and squealed, "Yes! He wants to meet me tonight to do some homework for music."

Before she could reply, my phone beeped. I opened it and read '_Sounds perfect. Be there at 7.'_

I quickly replied '_Ok. :)', _and closed my phone.

She nudged me and asked, "So does my Bee have a date?"

I blushed and looked away, "I hope so."

"So let's get going and make you look sexy for your lover!"

I giggled and we ran off to our dorm room. Wait…she still doesn't know his name!

--

I walked in my dorm after my second class of the day to find Chad eating. I threw a pillow at him and he yelled, "What the fuck was that for?!"

"For being an idiot. But anyways….guess what I am doing tonight?"

"I have no clue," He replied and continued shoving food in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and continued talking, "Well, I am hanging out with Brooke."

That caught his attention. He put the bag of chips down and turned towards me, "The hot chick you met yesterday?" I nodded and he continued, "So is it a date?"

I shrugged, "I hope so, but I have no idea. Anyways, I better finish some of this work then head down."

I was about to walk off, but he blurted out, "Gabriella is attending this school."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him, "What did you just say?"

He looked nervous, like he knew he shouldn't have said anything.

**Review please!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Story By itsxloveeee**

_**I'm still in love with you, I wish you were. And I wish you were here. T&G.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from High School Musical.**

**--**

He said slowly, like I was stupid, "I said…Gabriella…is…attending…this…school."

I shook my head, "What the hell is she doing here?"

He shrugged, "I dunno…I think she switched her major and transferred here to do it."

I sighed. This is not the time for her to be here! I finally find someone I can move on with, but I know that as soon as I see her face, I will fall in love with her all over again.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Chad then added, "Although, I think she lives on the other side of campus which is…"

I cut him off, "I need air." I walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Troy?"

Oh shit.

--

Chad's POV

I picked up my bag of chips and continued to eat when I decided to call my girlfriend.

673-290-9807

Ring. Ring.

"Hey baby…what's up?" It's her beautiful voice…my girl's voice. The one I haven't heard in 3 days.

"Eating and I miss you, babe." I smiled when I heard her sigh happily.

"I miss you too. I am coming up to your dorm this weekend though."

Ugh…that is too long for me. What? I am in love!

"I know, but that is too long for me to wait, but I have major news!"

Taylor giggled at my excitement, "What is it Danforth?"

"Guess who is going to NYU, Tay." I said…anxious to see if she guessed right.

"Troy?" She answered, almost like she thought I was stupid. That is mean.

"Well yea, but so is Gabriella! I saw her earlier today and now Troy knows."

"What the hell, Chad?! You know how much she hurt him! You should have just ignored it and her! We are pissed off at her, remember!?!?!?!?"

Oh boy…she is pissed.

"Tay…I, he had to know."

She sighed and calmly asked, "How will that help?" I love how she can calm down so easily. I wish I could do the same thing.

"If they bumped into each other it would turn into a major…"

Loud yelling erupted in the hallway interrupting me, "What the fuck did I do? I DID NOTHING!" It was Troy.

"I gotta go, Tay," I hung up the phone and ran to the door to listen.

--

A Few Minutes Earlier (Troy's POV)

I just slammed the door and then I heard a small voice whisper, "Troy?"

Oh shit…it is Gabriella.

I stood there, not saying anything and not looking at her. We had to have stood there for a good minute before she moved closer to me and whispered, "What are you doing here? I thought…"

I interrupted her quickly, "Well you thought wrong."

She sighed gently, "I'm sorry for…"

"Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it." I began to walk away, when she tugged on my arm to pull me back. How can she be so calm like this?! She broke my fucking heart.

"Please, Troy. Can we just talk?"

I turned around to look at her, hurt and anger was spreading through my face and I could see the guilt written all over her eyes.

"No we can't."

She sighed again, "Look, this reunion comes as a shock, but I just think we need to…"

I interrupted her one last time, "No, Gabriella. I am done with you."

Her voice became slightly louder and she was angrier, "Troy! I didn't do anything! You are causing your own hurt, not me!"

"What the fuck did I do? I DID NOTHING!" I yelled at her, even angrier than before.

"You aren't the guy for me! And you know that! So, you are the one making yourself feel this way. Move on already!" Her voice went back down to a quieter level, but she was still upset.

"I did and her name is Brooke Andrews. We have a date tonight!"

She looked confused, "B-brooke?"

Wait, what?! Why did she look confused and hurt?

Brooke walked out of the bedroom, "What the hell is all of this screaming and why did someone scream my name?"

I went to answer, but she continued, "El, why are you yelling at Troy?"

She looked down and asked, "Is he mystery boy?"

She nodded, a little confused on what was happening still. And out of nowhere, Gabriella ran out of the building, leaving both Brooke and I confused.

She was the first to speak, "Do you know Gabriella?"

I didn't know how to answer that, so I just nodded.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then the door opened to reveal Chad. He sighed and said, "Gabriella and Troy dated throughout high school and she broke up with him on graduation day."

"Oh. She never told me."

That was the last thing she said to me before disappearing back into her room, so I did the same thing.

This situation is fucked up!

--

Gabriella's POV

After my face cleared up from crying, I decided to go back to my dorm to explain things to Brooke. When I reached the room, I walked in to see her crying on the couch.

I sat next to her, and after a moment of silence, I said, "Look, Troy and I are over. It was a bad break up and we are over it. He is really into you, I can tell."

She sniffed and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

I sighed…I was going to either lie or confess. I could tell her that I just wanted him to be behind me…lie. Or I could tell her I was too hurt and mad at myself for breaking up with him and that I want him back…truth. Ok, lying it is.

"I just wanted him behind me. I am over him…trust me."

She smiled slightly and wiped her tears, "Should I go talk to him? I mean, is it too soon to have drama? We only met yesterday."

I nodded and patted her on the back, "Go get him tiger."

She giggled and stood up. After Brooke left the room, I leaned back on the couch, trying not to cry. The truth is, I miss Troy very much, and every day, I regret my decision on breaking up with him.

As a tear fell down my cheek, I went to my drawer and took out the picture of us.

"I love you Troy Bolton. I always have and I always will."

**Please Review!!!!!!! I know it is weird for Brooke to be crying to some people, but think about it. If you met a guy and really began to like him, you would be upset if he dated your best friend and you didn't know about it. I'm sorry…that was dedicated to my friend who thinks Brooke needs to get a life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Story By itsxloveeee**

_**I'm still in love with you, I wish you were. And I wish you were here. T&G.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from High School Musical. I also do not own any lyrics in the story.**

**--**

Gabriella's POV

It's been 2 hours. Brooke hasn't come back. Why hasn't she come back yet? Oh god…she is sleeping with him! How could she?! Wait, I told her I was over him. I need to get over him! I spent the last year doing that, and I will finally be over him. That's it! I will start dating again and maybe I can get him jealous so he will come back to me! No…that is wrong! Brooke likes him and she is my best friend! But Troy looks ridiculously hot now! I mean, his abs are even better than before! Ok, Gabriella, shut up! He likes her now…not me! I am over him….oh what am I saying?! His beautiful blue eyes and his white smile make me weak at the knees to this day.

"STOP THIS!" I yelled…to no one. Oh god…I am going insane! Ugh! Stupid Troy Bolton. Why did he have to be so….so….what the fuck?! I broke up with him for no fucking apparent reason!

The door opened. It's Brooke! Alone! YES!

I jumped up and quickly asked, "Where were you?"

She sighed dreamily, "With Troy. We were writing a song for music class. Do you want to hear a part of it?"

No! Wait, that will make it obvious, and I can't hurt her! "Yea. That would be awesome."

She smiled, "Ok, let me get my guitar," and ran off to the closet. She came back with her beaten up guitar (she swears it has special powers) and said, "It's called Gotta Find You,"

Her fingers began to strum the guitar, and her beautiful voice sang…

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

"That was amazing Bee. Where did you get the inspiration from?" As soon as I asked that, her face lit up and she blushed.

"Troy said when he first heard me singing, he immediately wanted to get to know me. He said I was the missing piece he has been looking for." She looked down, but I could tell she was extremely happy…and Troy was making her happy, just like he made me happy.

I have to let go of him. Not for me, but for her and Troy…I owe it to him. I guess, the real reason I broke up with him on graduation day was out of fear. I was afraid once he met some college girls, I wouldn't be good enough for him because we didn't have that many things in common and we argued often. Well…sometimes I guess, a lot of our relationship was cute moments or steamy moments.

But that is over and he is starting a new chapter in his life…and so do I. I have to move on from Troy Bolton.

"El, you okay?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, "Yea…at least I think I will be."

Brooke gave me a weird look, but shrugged it off and went to put her guitar away. I think…for the first time in over a year, everything will be okay. I guess I have to find my missing piece like Troy found his. Fate always has a way of making love work for everyone, if they allow it. And that is what I will do…let fate do the work.

I walked off to grab my shower stuff and take a long, relaxing hot shower.

--

Troy's POV

After a few hours of writing music with Brooke, I headed back to my dorm, only to see Chad stuffing his face again.

With his mouth full, he managed to say, "Helwo."

I laughed at his idiocy and replied, "Helwo. Don't tell me you have been eating this entire time!"

He nodded and continued stuffing his face with popcorn and potato chips, Once he swallowed, he asked, "So how was your date with Brooke?"

Oh god…I really do not want to talk about this. Should I lie or tell the truth? Truth…Chad would just find out anyways.

"First thing, it wasn't a date. We were writing music. And second, I can't get Brie off my mind."

Chad jumped up and pointed at me excitedly, "YOU SAID BRIE!"

Shit. I did. Okay…let me cover. "So, what's wrong with that?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You only call her Brie when you have a feeling of loooovve towards her."

I hate when he is right. The truth is, the second I saw Brie; I fell in love with her all over again. It was like the past never happened. But that makes me feel guilty because of Brooke. But I shouldn't feel guilty because we just met. No….Brooke is the one I like, and Bri, Gabriella is not. I do not love her. Oh, who am I kidding?! I am head over heels for her, but she can't know.

"What am I going to do?" I sighed, feeling helpless and confused.

He patted my back and replied, "Tell her and Brooke how you feel. It's not fair to Brooke, Gabriella, or yourself if you keep them hanging on, you know? If you love Gabriella, be with her."

Who knew Chad could be so…thoughtful. I laughed, "Chad…where did the heartfelt words come from?"

"Fine…you caught me. I have been rehearsing this speech if you ever came in contact with Gabriella again, and were dating someone."

I shook my head and stood up, "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Be back in a few then we can get some dinner…if you are hungry."

"Oh," Chad smiled, "I will be."

I chuckled and headed off to grab my things.

**Review please! I know this one was short, but I figured I could give you guys another chapter since the wait has been long. The next one will come sooner. Oh, I don't own the song Gotta Find You from Camp Rock.**


End file.
